voltageincfandomcom-20200213-history
Voltage Inc. Wiki:Administrators
Administrators, commonly known as admins or sysops (sys'tem '''op'erator'''s), are wiki editors who have been trusted with access to restricted technical features on Voltage Inc. Wiki. Administrators are expected to help other users and guide or correct them when necessary. Alongside their additional tools and abilities, administrators are held to the same editing standards as other editors and are expected to follow the same guidelines and standards of style as everyone else. Because of this, administrators are not beyond the rules of the wiki and can be demoted from their position if consensus deems it necessary. Bureaucrats, colloquially called Crats or BCrats, are administrators with the added ability to grant access rights to other users, based on consensus. In addition to this tool, Bureaucrats have access to all of the same functions and tools as administrators. Other duties facilitated by Bureaucrats include the crafting of policy and help pages and contributing to the skeletal structure behind the scenes of the wiki, such as the editing of the MediaWiki namespace. As with administrators, Bureaucrats are elected by the community. Unlike administrators, which can be removed from their user rights groups by a Bureaucrat, the tools of a Bureaucrat can only be removed by Wikia Staff. Administrators and Bureaucrats assume these responsibilities as volunteers; they are not acting as employees of Wikia. There is currently 1 active administrator. Current and previous administrators The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Current administrators * indicates a bureaucrat *ByronWagner* (Message Wall) Previous administrators * ShadeofDespair (founder) What do administrators do? Administrators (including bureaucrats) are responsible for maintaining the wiki. Administrators are able to delete pages from the wiki, though non-administrators can nominate pages for deletion. Admins can also "lock" and "unlock" pages from editing, or limit editing of pages to registered users only. Administrators can use warnings to address issues with editors, and can block editors and unregistered contributors from editing the wiki if they violate policy. Administrators are able to make some changes to the wiki's appearance and interface for users, through the editing of MediaWiki pages and the wiki's .css and javascript. Administrators participate in community discussions and help determine consensus in those discussions. In addition to all these (and some other) jobs, administrators make contributions to the wiki, just like any other user. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version they prefer in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an administrator shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the wiki community. Becoming an administrator Nominees may apply for the position themselves. In order to apply, the editor must write out why they should be given the rights. In order to be able to apply, the editor must have completed the following: # Have a minimum of 500 mainspace edits. This does not include: forums, blog, talk, or user pages. # The user must be familiar with all the functional aspects of a wiki, e.g. editing, creating templates, organizing, and categorizing pages. # The user must serve as a role model to the other users on the wiki, being alert to any profanity and ensuring that the chat and talk pages remain a friendly environment for those wishing to discuss Voltage's games. # The user must lend a guiding hand to those users who are only just beginning to edit pages; this means answering any questions they have, helping them make edits at times, informing them when they have made a mistake, and showing them the right way to do something when they do it incorrectly. # Finally, if the user is lacking in one of the above sections, an exception can be made for a user who has shown any traits, abilities, or actions that prove them fit for the position. It is advised, however, for the user not to assume they are the exception to any of the above rules. Users applying for administrator-ship should understand the various responsibilities they will be tasked with. However, prospective administrators - as well as current administrators - should remember that being an administrator is not a job, it's a hobby. No administrator is expected to make a certain amount of contributions or to be online for a certain amount of time. Admins, like all other editors, have lives outside of the wiki, and sometimes that means that admin will be inactive or less active; these admins should not feel as though they are expected to remain always active. If you feel you have met the prerequisites for administrator-ship, send a request to the current bureaucrats. How do I use administrative tools?